


Breaking Bread

by brokenstitches



Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eventual Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstitches/pseuds/brokenstitches
Summary: For five years Draco Malfoy had kept to himself in the Muggle park. One day he finds Hermione Granger sitting on his bench.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035612
Kudos: 30





	Breaking Bread

Draco stared. She was sitting on his bench.

Five years he had been visiting the Muggle park and while they kept to themselves, he had noticed her; always across the pond, tearing pieces of bread for the ducks.

“You’re constantly alone,” she stated, breaking the silence. A pause, then, “Your parents?”

“Dead,” he replied simply. “Yours?”

“Australia. Irreversible memory charm.”

“I’m sorry,” they said simultaneously.

He looked at the bundle in her lap. “For the ducks?”

She unwrapped it to reveal a Panettone.

“This? It’s just for us,” she said, winking.

They revisited the park the following Christmas, holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I had received the prompt "BREAD" and so out this popped!


End file.
